tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Baxter
|last_appearance = Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Captain Baxter |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * Bluebell Railway ** Stepney ** Bluebell and Primrose ** Adams ** Cromford |basis = Fletcher Jennings Class B |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0T |wheels = 4 |designer(s) = Henry A. Fletcher |builder(s) = Fletcher, Jennings & Co. |year_built = 1877 |year_retired = 1959 |year_rebuilt = 1982 |number = 3 |railway = Bluebell Railway |company = Dorking Greystone Lime Company |owner(s) = Stepney's Controller }} Captain Baxter is a former Dorking Greystone Lime Company engine who now lives on the Bluebell Railway. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Captain Baxter spent most of his working life at the Dorking Greystone Limeworks, it was here that he gained his mannerism of strong language. Captain Baxter was later saved from scrap and brought for preservation by the Bluebell Railway Preservation Society. When Stepney visited the Island of Sodor, he mentioned Captain Baxter in a conversation with Edward. He says that they are good friends, and both miss pulling trucks. Stepney goes on to describe him as a tough, rude engine who worked in a quarry, which gave him bad manners, and rough language. Personality According to Stepney, Captain Baxter is a tough and rather rude engine. Unlike most engines, he enjoys working with trucks, and despite his flaws Stepney enjoys his company and retains that "he's a good sort really". Technical Details Real-life History Captain Baxter was built by Fletcher, Jennings & Co. in 1877 and spent his working life at the Dorking Greystone Limeworks at Betchworth Station. In 1960, Captain Baxter came to the Bluebell Railway, and returned to service in 1982 after a comprehensive overhaul. He was later overhauled in 1990, and has recently returned to service following a complete overhaul. Railway volunteers are seeking to appoint the restoration team who repaired Stepney's brother, Fenchurch. From 2010, Captain Baxter was operational on the Bluebell Railway, having returned to working order in time for the railway's "Bluebell 50 Gala". Then, during the summer of 2018, he was on loan to the Didcot Railway Centre until his boiler certificate expired in October that year. Nowadays, he resides inside the Steamworks! Engine Shed. File:TherealCaptainBaxter.jpg|The real Captain Baxter Livery Captain Baxter is painted maroon with black lining. In his Railway Series appearance, he is painted in a plain maroon livery. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Bluebells of England , and Stepney's Special Companion volumes * '''1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection Trivia * Captain Baxter was built by Fletcher, Jennings & Co. at Whitehaven, the same place as Skarloey, Rheneas, Talyllyn, Dolgoch and Smudger. He is also one of the only standard gauge steam locomotives to be built by Fletcher Jennings. * In 2016, Captain Baxter was the first standard gauge engine to visit the Talyllyn Railway. He visited the railway to celebrate Dolgoch's 150th birthday. * In 2014, it was featured in "Muppets Most Wanted" as "Randy Stevenot No. 3". Gallery File:Stepney'sSpecialRS4.png|Captain Baxter in the Railway Series File:GlynnandCaptainBaxter.JPG|Captain Baxter with Glynn's basis File:FletcherJennings.jpg|Captain Baxter with Talyllyn and Dolgoch File:CaptainBaxterMuppetsMostWanted.png|Captain Baxter as "Randy Stevenot No. 3" in "Muppets Most Wanted" he:קפטן בקסטר pl:Kapitan Baxter ru:Капитан Бакстер Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Real Engines Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Bluebell Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge